1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise machine that exercises latissimus dorsi muscles and other muscles. In practice the present invention relates to an exercise machine having movable arms for adjusting the distance between the two arms for a user's size or for the type of exercise to be performed.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art discloses that cable or belt functioning pulldown style machines utilize a single extending and immovable arm from which a bar of varying lengths is suspended from the cable or belt. The user is forced to adjust for shoulder width and type of exercise by moving his hands along said bar. This being the case, even while facing a mirror the tendency may exist to twist the bar, favoring one's stronger side and resulting in asymmetrical muscle development. It is, however, desirable to provide a machine where two arms are utilized that are movable and can be adjusted for both the size of the user as well as to vary the type of exercise to be performed.